Another Flame
by cupcakequeen227
Summary: Summary is in the first part because it is too long for this. Let's just say that Bloom meets her twin sister Brooklyn and she finds out a lot of things. If you want the real one you have to read the first part.
1. Summary

**Another Flame (A Winx Club fan fiction)**

**So this is my first Winx Club fan fiction so just bare with me if the beginning of it is bad. Also please check out my Big Time Rush and House of Anubis crossover fan fiction it would mean so much to me. I bet you were expecting a chapter and not me talking about the fan fiction well then you were wrong. Now enough of me talking about it I will just show you the summary.**

_Summary: Bloom thought she knew everything about her family, but boy was she wrong. Little did she know that she had a twin sister. Brooklyn is just like her sister except she is athletic, loves gymnastics and risk-taking adventures. Also she may be even prettier and smarter than Bloom just saying before you all get mad a me. So what happens when Bloom has a dream where Daphne tells her she needs to find her long lost twin sister. Of course to make it so much easier she also tells her that she is in Gardenia. With the help of her friends, the specialists, and her boyfriends brother Chase she will travel to Earth and find her sister. Finding things about her and Brooklyn that neither of them expected. With trying to find their parents, bringing their kingdom to former glory, school, friends, and love these two sisters are in for a one of the most crazy roller coaster ever. So to find out what happens to Bloom, Brooklyn, and all of their friends in **Another Flame (A Winx Club fan fiction)**.  
_


	2. Bloom and Brooklyn

**Chapter 1: Bloom and Brooklyn's Dreams**

**_OK people this is my first Winx Club fan fiction so you have to bare with me on this. I am so use to doing like Harry Potter and One Direction fan fictions that this is different for me. So to get this out of the way I do not own Winx Club and the only thing I own are Brooklyn and Chase. Oh and any other of my original characters that show up in the book. So I hope you enjoy._  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bloom and Brooklyn's Dreams

Brooklyn's POV*

_I was in a castle walking down a empty hall when I stopped at a door and heard voices._

_" Oritel aren't they beautiful " I heard the lady said. I walked closer to where they were standing and looked down inside of the crib._

_" I know Marion our little Bloom and Brooklyn " the man said. **Could they be my real parents? **I thought._

_" Mommy? Daddy? " A little voice by the door asked. I turned around to see a little girl who looked like she was only six years old._

_" Yes Daphne? " Marion asked._

_" Can I see my little sisters? " she asked. **Wait so I have a twin named Bloom and a older sister named Daphne. Also my parents name are Oritel and Marion. **I looked back at the scene that was happening in front of me._

_" Of course you can " Marion said. Daphne ran towards mom and dad. When she got to them dad picked her up so she could see me and Bloom._

_" Hi Bloom and Brooklyn, " she said. " My name is Daphne and I am your big sister " But that was the last thing I heard because the scene in front of me started fading away._

I sat up and looked around the room and realized I was still in my room and it was just a dream.

" Hi Daphne " I said. " Hi Bloom, mom, and dad. "

I laid back in my bed and let sleep take over again. This was a lot to take on I just found out that my mom and dad aren't really my mom and dad. My little sister isn't my real sister. I had a mom, dad, a twin sister, and older sister but I am not with them. OK I really need to stop thinking because if I don't go to sleep I will be a mess for my gymnastics meet and my karate tournament. Closing my eyes I let the darkness take over and went back to sleep.

Bloom's POV*

_I was in a castle walking down a empty hall when I stopped at a door and heard voices._

_" Oritel aren't they beautiful " I heard the lady said. I walked closer to where they were standing and looked down inside of the crib._

_" I know Marion our little Bloom and Brooklyn " the man said. **It's my mom and dad**I thought._

_" Mommy? Daddy? " A little voice by the door asked. I turned around to see a little girl who looked like she was only six years old._

_" Yes Daphne? " Marion asked._

_" Can I see my little sisters? " she asked. **Wait so I have a twin named Brooklyn. I already knew about Daphne being my sister. Also that my mom is Marion and my dad is Oritel. **I looked back at the scene that was happening in front of me._

_" Of course you can " Marion said. Daphne ran towards mom and dad. When she got to them dad picked her up so she could see me and Brooklyn._

_" Hi Bloom and Brooklyn, " she said. " My name is Daphne and I am your big sister " But that was the last thing I heard because the scene in front of me started fading away._

I jump up in my bed after I realized it was just a dream.

" Bloom are you OK? " Flora asked from her bed.

" Yeah I am fine " I said just looking straight ahead.

" Then what's wrong? " she asked sitting in front of me.

" I had a dream and I found out that I have a twin sister named Brooklyn " I answered.

" Well how about you go back to bed and in the morning we will go to Faragonda tomorrow " she suggested.

" OK " I said. Flora got up and went back to her bed. When I knew she was asleep I laid back down and closed my eyes hoping I would have another dream.

_I was walking down an empty hallway when I heard a voice calling out to me. I followed the voice and when I got a room where Daphne was at._

_" Daphne " I said._

_" Hi Bloom " she said._

_" What am I doing here? " I asked._

_" You are here because you need answers " she answers._

_" Yeah I do " I said._

_" Bloom to find our parents and free our kingdom you need to find the one " Daphne explained._

_" Who is the one? " I asked._

_" She is just like you in many ways " Daphne stated._

_" My twin " I said._

_" Yes you must travel to Gardenia and find her " Daphne said._

_" I will do it " I said._

_" I know you will because I have faith in you " she said._

_" So this is it for now? " I asked sadly._

_" Just for now " she answered. " But I will be with you every step of the way "_

_" Bye Daphne " I said._

_" Bye Bloom " she replied. Then like my first dream it faded._

I am going to find my sister and bring my family and kingdom back.

* * *

**So what did you think of my first chapter? I am sorry that it is so short so next time I will try to make it linger. Until I update next time.**


	3. Getting Some Answers

**Chapter 2: Getting Some Answers**

_**So this is my second chapter of my Winx Club fan fiction and I think I am doing a good job on it. I will try to make the chapters longer, but if I can't you will just have to bear with me through it. Like I have said before I do not own Winx Club I just own Brooklyn and Chase.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Some Answers

Brooklyn's POV*

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm. Because my alarm is so annoying I slammed my hand down on it to make it stop beeping. Groaning as I got out of bed I walked into my bathroom and did my morning routine. Walking back into my room I walked to my closet and picked out something to wear. After looking through all of my clothes I finally decided on a outfit. My consisted of a brush crop top, a white flared mini skirt, a black vest, and laced sued boots. I also put on my diamond cluster earrings, my star flower pendant necklace, and some bangle bracelets (Link on my profile). Once I was dressed I walked back into my bathroom and did my hair, walking out of my bedroom I walked into the kitchen. Where my 'mom' and 'dad were sitting, I decided that after my meet and tournament I will ask them about me not being their actual child. I heard rushed footsteps coming towards me and before I could do anything I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Looking down I saw Macy who is only eight years old looking up at me.

" Ho Brooklyn " she greeted.

" Hi Macy " I replied. Prying Macy off of me I sat down in my chair.

" So Brooklyn are you ready for today? " my 'mom' asked me.

" Yeah I was born ready " I answered. I looked at my phone and saw that I had to get going. " Sorry guys but I have to get going or I will be late for school. "

" Bye " they all shouted. I walked out of the house and started my walk to my school. I saw my friends and I hoped that I could get through this day with out any drama.

Bloom's POV*

" Bloom wake up " Flora said.

" I am up " I groaned. I sat up and stretched.

" Well good morning sleepy head " Flora giggled.

" Good morning Flora " I said. I got up out of my bed and got dressed.

" So do you want to go to Faragonda first or do you want to go to class? " Flora asked.

" I think we should go after classes and I think that we need to tell the girls " I said.

" I agree " Flora replied. We walked out of our room that we share and walk out into the main room. In there everyone else was sitting in there.

" Hi Flora, Bloom " Musa said.

" Hi Musa " Flora and I said.

" You know what sometimes I wish we didn't have school five days a week " Stella said.

" Of course you don't Stella because you don't like school " Techna said.

" You got that right " Stella replied.

" Guys can you stop arguing because I think Bloom needs to tell us something " Aisha said.

" Yeah I do " I said. " So last night I had a dream and I found out that I have a twin sister named Brooklyn. I have to go to Earth to find her because she is the only way that I can bring my parents and the kingdom back. "

" Wow " Musa said.

" I wonder if she is like you " Stella wondered.

" I don't know but after classes I am going to go talk to Miss Faragonda after class " I said.

" Well then let's go " Aisha said. We got up and walked out of our dorm ready for school which is new.

_~Time Elapsed~_

So class is finally over and we are all walking to Miss Faragonda's office because I need answers. When we got to her office I knocked on her door.

" Come in " a voice said. We walked into her office after opening the door.

" Hi Miss Faragonda " I said.

" What do I owe this pleasure to? " she asked.

" Um I have some questions for you and my friends wanted to come " I answered.

" Well sit down and we can talk " she said. We walked to in front of her desk and Stella and I sat. While the rest of them stood behind us. " So what questions do you have for me? "

" Um it's about my family " I replied.

" What about your family? " she asked.

" Last night I had two dreams one was I was back in the palace in Domino. I saw my parents and the were standing over a crib. When I got closer I heard my dad saw Bloom and Brooklyn and I saw a girl laying next to me when I was a baby. " I explained. " Then in my other dream Daphne told me I have to find my sister if I want to bring our parents and the kingdom back. "

" I knew this day would come " Miss Faragonda said.

" Wait you knew about her sister? " Stella asked.

" Of course I did but I was waiting for the right time to tell her " Miss Faragonda answered.

" So I can go find her? " I asked.

" Yes tomorrow you can go. Take the specialist and the Winx with you. Wait do you know where you are going? " Miss Faragonda said.

" Yeah Daphne said that she is in Gardenia " I replied.

" Well then its settled tomorrow you will leave to go to Gardenia to go find your sister " Miss Faragonda said.

" Thank you " I said. We got up and walked back to our dorm.

" Oh I have to pick an outfit for tomorrow " Stella said.

" Why? " Musa asked.

" Because I have to look good when I meet Bloom's sister " Stella answered.

" Shouldn't it be Bloom who has to make an impression on Brooklyn not you? " Aisha asked.

" Whatever " Stella said.

" Bloom what are you thinking about " Flora asked.

" I am just wondering what my sister is like " I answered.

Brooklyn's POV*

I was walking towards the gym because that is where my gymnastic meet is. Walking I walked into the locker room and I changed into my things for gymnastics.

" Finally she is here " I heard someone say when I walked back into the gym.

" Well of course I am here I can't let you down " I said.

" Yes because everyone knows that without Brooklyn we will not win " Maria said.

" No because you will be off by like ten points " I said.

" Of course she would say that " Heather said.

" I'm just joking " I said.

" Well come on Miss Joker we have to go get ready " Kristen said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah I know " I said. We walked over to where the rest of the team was and stared to warm up.

" So everyone I won't you try your best and even if we don't win we did our best " coach said

" Yeah " we all cheered.

_~Time Elapsed~_

So after our meet we won oh and when I went to my tournament we won and I got moved up to a sixth degree black belt. So now I was walking home which I didn't want to to because I was so tired after all of my hard work. Walking in the house this is the time when I decided that I was going to get answers about my real parents and family.

" Brooklyn is that you? " 'mom' asked.

" No it is a alien who has a key to the front door " I sarcastically said.

" Oh ha ha very funny " she said. I walked into the kitchen to see 'dad' reading a newspaper and Macy doing her homework.

" Well if I wasn't funny what would I be? " I asked.

" Boring " Macy answered.

" Correct Macy " I said and she giggled.

" See mommy I knew the correct answer " Macy said.

" Good job " 'mom' said.

" Um mom can I talk to you? " I asked.

" What is it? " she asked.

" Can Macy leave the room? " I asked.

" Yeah I have to take my bear to the vet " Macy said. She got up and ran upstairs to her room.

" OK what is this about? " 'mom' asked me.

" Its about my family " I answered.

" What about us? " 'dad' asked.

" No my real family " I said.

" We are your really family " 'mom' said.

" No you are not " I said.

" How do you know that? " she asked.

" Because I know that my mom's name is Marion and my dad's name is Oritel. I have two sisters one named Daphne and a twin named Bloom. " I said.

" How did you find out? " she asked.

" Wait so you knew and didn't tell me? " I asked.

" I didn't know about your real family " she said.

" But you didn't tell me that I was adopted " I said.

" Yes because if you found out then that means Macy would find out " she said.

" I would find out what? " someone said from the entrance of the kitchen. We turned around to see Macy standing there with her bear in her arms.

" Macy this isn't something you need to hear " 'mom' said.

" I want to know please tell me " Macy begged.

" Fine, but Macy honey you can not get mad " 'mom' or should I say Jessica said.

" Why would I be mad? " Macy asked.

" Because we kept a secret from you " 'dad' or should I say Marcus said.

" You shouldn't keep secrets from your family " Macy said.

" Oh they know. They also know that they shouldn't have kept it from you and me for so long. " I said to Macy.

" So what is the secret? " Macy asked.

" Well Macy let's just say that Brooklyn isn't really your sister " Jessica said.

" What do you mean? " Macy asked.

" It means that we adopted Brooklyn and we are not her real family " Marcus said.

" No you are lying " Macy yelled. I bent down and looked at Macy.

" Listen to me Macy they are telling the truth because I just found out to. But hey just because you aren't my real family doesn't mean that you are not my family. " I said.

" So that means you have another family? " she asked.

" Yeah I do " I said.

" Will I get to meet them? " she asked.

" I don't I haven't found them yet " I answered.

" When you do find them do I get to meet them? " she asked.

" You will be one of the first " I said.

" Well as much as I would love for you to carry out this conversation you need to eat so that you can go to bed. " Jessica said.

" But tomorrow is Saturday " I said.

" Exactly " she said. We all sat down at the table and ate dinner. Once I was done I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs to my room. After getting my pajamas on I got in my bed and went to sleep. I can't wait until I find my family.


	4. Gardenia

**Chapter 3: Gardenia**

_**I had a dream one time and I was flying. Yeah that is funny don't you think, but then I saw Bloom and Stella next to me. When that happened I thought I was losing my mind. Then I woke up and I was like 'It was only a dream'. Yeah a really strange dream that doesn't mean anything.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Gardenia

Bloom's POV*

" Everyone up now before I make you get up " I yelled walking through the dorm.

" OK, OK we are up " Stella said.

" Good now we have to go so we can meet up with the boys " I said.

" Why did we have to wake up this early? " Musa asked.

" Because we have only five days and I wanted to make sure we find Brooklyn " I said.

" Who's Brooklyn? " Aisha asked.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that my sister's name is Brooklyn " I answered.

" Oh " she said.

" Now that this is a settle grab your bags and let's go " I said.

" OK " they all replied. We grabbed our bags and left the dorm. We got outside just in time to see the boys' ship land. The landing opened and the boys walked out but there was someone with them that I have never met before.

" Brandon " Stella screamed. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

" Hi Stella " he replied. Everyone else greeted each other well except for that boy.

" Who is he? " I asked Sky.

" Oh he is my brother Chase. Dad sent him to Red Fountain to go to school because he didn't before. " Sky answered. I walked over to Chase and stuck my hand out.

" Hi Chase my name is Bloom " I said.

" Oh I know who you are " he replied but he didn't shake my hand.

" Chase " Sky said.

" Whatever " Chase said.

" Guys come on we have to go " Techna yelled from the ship.

" Coming " I said. I grabbed my bags and walked on to the ship.

" OK so I have a search for your sister I just need to know things about her.

" Oh she is probably smart " Stella said.

" And pretty " Sky said.

" Suck up " Chase muttered. I turned and glared at him.

" Let's not forget that she must be clumsy " Riven said.

" Shut up Riven " I said.

" Oh and she has a fiery personality " Aisha said.

" I agree with that " Musa said.

" I do to I mean she has Bloom as a sister " Riven said and Musa hit him up side the head.

" Riven apologize " Musa commanded.

" Sorry Bloom " Riven apologized.

" It's OK " I said.

" Aw isn't this just touching " Chase said.

" Shut up Chase before I make you " Stella threatened.

" Oh I am so scared " Chase mocked.

" Do you know who I am? I am the princess of Solaria. " Stella you just answered your own question.

" Wow the choices in princess are sad " he said.

" So you mean me, Aisha, and Bloom " Stella said.

" Yep " he replied.

That's it" Stella lunged for Chase but Brandon held her back.

" Sky you need to control your brother " Brandon said.

" Chase can you try not to fight with everyone " Sky said.

" When you find someone that can actually have a intelligent conversation with me then yes I will stop fighting with everyone " Chase replied.

" This is going to be a long ride " Musa said.

" You've got that right " Techna said.

" Guys can we get along with Chase for enough time so that I can find my twin " I said.

" Wait twin " he said. " Oh that is just great another one of you. "

" Hey you don't know she could be different that Bloom " Riven said.

" Please make her not like her sister " he pleaded to the ceiling. I smacked him upside the head then I heard giggles.

" Did you guys hear that? " I asked.

" Yeah " they answered. We heard the giggles and it was coming from one of Stella's bags. I walked over and opened the bag. Once I opened the bag six familiar faces and one unfamiliar face were shown.

" Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, and Piff what are you guys doing here? " I asked. " And who is this? " I asked pointing to the other pixie.

" We are here because we want to help you and this is Jolly she wanted to come to and we couldn't say no to her " Lockette explained.

" You know you could have just asked to come instead of sneaking into one of Stella's bags " Flora said.

" We know, but sneaking into Stella's bag was more fun " Chatta said.

" Yeah I felt like a spy " Amore said.

" Well now that you already here do you want to stay? " Stella asked.

" Of course we do " Amore said.

" Wait you are friends with pixies? " Chase asked while laughing. All the pixies except Jolly flew over to Chase.

" We are not their friends we are the bonded pixie " Tune said.

" Oh my bad " Chase said.

" I don't like you " Chatta said.

" Don't worry none of us like him either " Musa said.

" Guys can you not get into another argument. We are almost there. " Timmy said.

" Of course Master Timothy " Chase said.

" Oh just be quiet " Techna snapped. I swear this was the longest ride ever and the trip hasn't even begun yet.

Brooklyn's POV*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

That is how I was woken up this morning. Groaning I rolled over and turned the alarm off.

" Will there ever be a day were I can sleep for as long as long as I like? " I asked myself. I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. Once I was done in my bathroom I waled back into my room. Walking back into my room I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. My outfit consisted of a Roxy shady beach tank top, some short blue jean shorts, a pair of black high top Converse, and I put on my star flower pendant necklace. Once I was dressed I left my room and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

" Hello people who feed me " I said.

" Hello to you too Brooklyn " Jessica said.

" So where is that girl that I call Macy? " I asked.

" Did somebody call for me? " someone asked behind me. I turned around to see Macy wearing an outfit that kind of looked like mine.

" What are you wearing? " I asked.

" Well I like what you wear so I wanted to dress like you " Macy answered.

" At least her shirt doesn't say the same thing as your's " Jessica pointed out.

" Yeah if she did then I want to know where she got it from " I said. Jessica and Marcus glared at me. " I mean so I could tell them they should not being selling those to little kids "

" Nice save Brooke " Macy whispered.

" I know right " I whispered back. " Well I have to go meet Kristen, Heather, and Maria at the park " I said.

" Bye Brooke " Macy said. I grabbed my backpack then my phone (Link on my profile) and walked out of the door. After a while I got to the park. I saw Kristen, Maria, and Heather sitting on a bench.

" The party is here " I yelled once I got close enough.

" Brooklyn " they all screamed and ran towards me. Of course I wasn't prepared for them all to hug me so when they got close enough I jumped up really high and landed in a tree.

" Where did she go? " Maria asked.

" I don't know " Heather said and I giggled.

" Guys if you don't try to tackle me I will come down " I said. They looked up at me in awe.

" How did you get up there? " Maria asked.

" I jumped " I answered.

" Well get down here before you hurt yourself " Kristen demanded. I flipped of the tree and land beside Kristen.

" There are you happy? " I asked. Instead of getting a response I got a smack to the head. " Hey what was that for? "

" That was for scaring us almost to death " Kristen explained.

" Well sorry I didn't want to get tackled by you three " I said.

" Come on we found a perfect place to practice " Maria said.

" Sweet " I said and followed behind them.

Chase's POV*

" Are we almost there yet? " I asked.

" Yes " Timmy said.

" Finally I can get off of this thing " I said.

" I swear to god if you don't be quiet I will make you " Stella threatened.

" Chase if you don't stop we will leave you on the ship " Sky said.

" Fine " I said and sat back down in my seat. After like 10 more minutes Timmy said that we were here.

" OK we are going to go see Mike and Vanessa's house then we can start looking in the park " Bloom said.

" OK " everyone said. We started following Bloom to a house when she ringed the door bell. The door opened and a man and woman stood in the doorway.

" Bloom what are you doing here? " the woman asked.

" Well I had to come here to look for someone " Bloom answered.

" Come on in " the man said. We all walked in and sat down in the living room.

" So Bloom do you want to introduce us to your friends? " the woman asked.

" Mike and Vanessa you remember Stella. This is Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Aisha, Techna, Flora, Musa, and my boyfriend Sky. These are the pixies their names are Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, and Jolly. " Bloom said forgetting to say my name.

" What about him? " Mike asked.

" Oh that is Chase " Bloom said.

" He's my brother " Sky added.

" So who are you looking for? " Vanessa asked.

" We're looking for my twin sister Brooklyn " Bloom answered.

" Wait Brooklyn? " Vanessa asked.

" Yes " Bloom answered.

" We know Brooklyn " Mike said.

" How do you know Brooklyn? " Stella asked.

" Well her adoptive parents Marcus and Jessica are our friends. Every Sunday we would hang out together and they would bring their daughters Macy and Brooklyn " Vanessa explained.

" Sweet we have a lead " Techna said.

" OK well you can give us the address after we come back from the park " Bloom said.

" OK " Vanessa said. We said goodbye and started walking towards the park.

" OK everyone split up and pixies stay together. In 30 minutes come back here " Bloom said. I walked off and just looked around.

_~30 Minutes Later~_

I was walking back to the middle of the park when I bumped into someone and we both fell down.

" Hey watch where you'r- " I stopped talking when I saw her face, she was really beautiful. " I-I-I me-mean I-I-I am sor-sorry "

" It's OK " she giggled. " My name is Brooklyn "

" My name is Chase " I said.

" Well it was nice to meet you too Chase " she said. She picked up her bag , kissed my cheek and walked away. I continued walking towards the middle of the park but couldn't stop thinking about Brooklyn.

Bloom's POV*

We were sitting in the middle of the park waiting for the pixies and Chase to return.

" Where could they be? " Flora asked.

" The pixies could have gotten side track " Stella answered.

" And Chase probably saw a girl " Sky added. Before anyone could answer we say Chase walking towards us with a dazed look on his face.

" What happened to him? " Musa asked.

" I don't know, but at least he is not talking " Aisha said.

" Chase what happened? " Sky asked his brother when he got closer.

" She was so pretty and the giggle. Oh man I embarrassed myself in front of her " Chase said.

" Wow this girl has really got him bent " I said.

" Bloom, Bloom, Bloom " I heard voices behind me scream. I turned around and saw the pixies coming towards us.

" Amore what is wrong? " Stella asked.

" We were looking around when we say these girls doing gymnastics. Jolly got to close and she fell into a backpack that was white with different shades of blue on it. " Tune explained.

" Wait a white backpack with different shades of blue on it? " Chase asked.

" Yeah " Lockette answered.

" I know who owns that backpack " Chase stated.

" How do you know who owns the backpack? " Aisha asked.

" I was walking back here I bumped into her " Chase said.

" That's why you were dazed. Wow she must have been pretty. " Stella said.

" Can we not talk about that? " I asked. " What was her name? "

" Her name is Brooklyn " Chase said.

" Brooklyn! " I screamed. " You found her Chase "

" OK so tomorrow they are coming over we can wait till tomorrow " Musa said.

" OK " I said.

" Well since this is done let's go back " Brandon said. We started walking back towards the house.

" Hey I just realized something " Riven said.

" What? " we asked him.

" Well Tune said they saw you twin doing gymnastics which means she is not clumsy " Riven said and Musa hit him on the head.

" Really Riven " Musa said.

" Just saying " he said.

" Can we please get home so I don't have to hear these two argue " Chase said.

" Yeah for once I agree with Chase " Stella said.

" Well thank you Stella " Chase said.

" Whatever just don't get used to it " Stella said.

" Hey can any of you go longer than a few minutes with out arguing with each other? " Chatta said.

" Sorry Chatta " we all said.

" Good job Chatta now lets get you home so that tomorrow Bloom can get her sister " Amore said.

" When did you become the boss? " Stella asked.

" When it was my Chatta's fault that she lost Jolly and since you guys can not stop arguing " Amore explained.

" Fair enough " we said. We walked back to the house and all fell on to the couch.

" So how did it go? " Mike asked walking into the room.

" Well We finally found a person who can make Chase shut up and it just so happens to be my twin sister. Oh and we lost Jolly. " I answered.

" Well they are coming tomorrow and I know that Brooklyn carries her backpack with her even if it doesn't match her outfit " Mike said.

" Perfect we can get your sister and Jolly tomorrow " Musa said.

" OK everyone it is time for you to get some sleep. So boys you will sleep down here and girls you will sleep in Bloom's room. " Vanessa said.

" OK " we all said. After we got ready for bed we said goodnight and went to sleep. Tomorrow I will be getting my sister back.

Brooklyn's POV*

For some reason I kept thinking about that boy that I bumped into at the park. He was really cute especially due to the fact that I got him to stutter. After the park I met up with some of my other friends and we went out to eat. Sooner or later it was time for me to go home so I said goodbye to everyone and walked home. When I got home it was only 8 so everyone would still be up.

" Brooklyn is that you?" Jessica asked from the kitchen.

" No it is a dancing tiger lily that has a key " I sarcastically answered. I walked into the kitchen to see Jessica cleaning the dishes, Marcus was reading, and Macy was coloring.

" What is with you and all these ideas? " she asked.

" I don't know " I replied.

" Maybe we should take a look at her brain " Macy suggested.

" Maybe we should take a look at your brain " I retorted and she giggled.

" Since you came home so late I am guessing that you went out to eat " Jessica said.

" Yes I did " I stated.

" Well then you and Macy go upstairs and go to bed. Tomorrow we are going to Mike and Vanessa as always. " she said.

" Yes mam " I said. I ran by Macy and picked her up. Then I ran upstairs dropped her off at her room then went to my room. Once I was in my room I got ready for bed. Before I could get in my bed I heard a sound the resembled a giggle. I continued to listen to the giggles and it was coming from my backpack. Walking over I picked my bag up and opened it. When I opened it something came out.

" Hello " someone said.

" Where are you? " I asked.

" Look up " it said. I looked up and I saw a pixie floating there.

"Oh my gosh you are a pixie " I said and it giggled.

" Yeah I am and my name is Jolly " she said.

" Sweet name " I replied.

" Thanks " she thanked.

" So what are you doing in my room? " I asked.

" Well I came here with my pixie friends and their bonded fairies along with some specialists. " she explained.

" Well my name is Brooklyn " I said.

" Wait you are the girl Bloom is looking for " she stated.

" Wait you mean Bloom as in my twin sister? " I asked.

" Yeah she is looking for you " she answered.

" Really? " I asked.

" Yep " she said.

" Well as much as I would like to talk I have to go to bed " I said.

" Well I do to because I am going with you tomorrow " she said.

" OK goodnight " I yawned.

" Goodnight " she replied. I got in my bed and closed my eyes going to sleep. I might finally meet someone from my family tomorrow.


	5. You're My Sister

**Chapter 4: You're My Sister**

_**So I was sitting in my history class trying not to fall asleep. I took out my binder with paper in it and started thinking of something to write. While doing this Mr. Issac was talking about the armed forces and that gave me an idea on a book. Really what I am trying to say listen to your teachers while they talk and you may get an idea to do something.**_

* * *

Bloom's POV*

" Everyone wake up now " I said. All the girls groaned.

" Bloom why do we have to get up? " Stella asked.

" Because Stella don't you want enough time to get ready " I said.

" Oh yeah she is right " Stella exclaimed. She got up and ran into the bathroom.

" Good job getting her up Bloom " Aisha said.

" Yeah now all of you get up too " I commanded.

" OK, OK we are up " Musa said.

" So who is going to wake up the boys? " Techna asked.

" Leave that to me and Stella " Musa said.

" I heard my name " Stella said as she entered the room.

" Oh I just said the you and I are going to get the boys up " Musa replied.

" Yeah " Stella squealed. They ran down the stairs and we followed them.

" What are you guys about to do? " Amore and Tune asked.

" Oh you know just wake up the boys " Stella and Musa answered. She made to megaphones and a stereo appear.

" I don't like this " Techna said. I made pair of ear plugs for all of the girls and the pixies. We put them in our ears and waited for them to wake up the boy.

" GET UP, GET UP, GE-GE-GET UP " Stella and Musa sang, more liked screamed through the megaphones. When they were done the boys jumped up and we all started laughing.

" What was that? " Brandon asked.

" That was your wake up call " Stella answered.

" Well next time could you be quiet " Chase said.

" Next time could you not breathe " Stella retorted.

" OK guys we don't have time for this. Brooklyn and her family will be here soon. " Vanessa said as she walked into the room.

" Wait Brooklyn's coming? " Chase asked.

" Yes " Vanessa answered. Chase's eyes widen and he rushed pass us into the bathroom.

" What has gotten into him? " Sky asked.

" Are you really that blind? " Stella asked.

" Isn't it obvious that he likes Brooklyn " Amore said.

" I mean I haven't met Brooklyn and I like her already " Riven said and we all looked at him. " I mean come on we finally found a person that can make Chase stop talking. " We all agreed to that.

" Now will you all stop standing around we have to get ready " I said. Everyone went and got ready. By the time we were done we sat down and were waiting for Brooklyn and her family to come. Chase was the first one to speak after silence.

" Guys do I look OK? "

" Why do you care about how you look? " Sky asked.

" I think you look nice and I know that Brooklyn will like it too " I said. He smiled at me and I returned it. I turned to look at everyone who all had shocked looks on the faces.

" Guys they all almost here " Mike said walking past us. I was so nervous right now. What if she didn't want to be my sister and wanted to stay here. Then that means this trip would be all for nothing. It would also hurt Chase because I can tell that he really likes her.

Brooklyn's POV*

" Brooklyn you have to get up " I heard someone say in my ear.

" Just a few more minutes " I responded.

" If you don't get up I will leave and never come back " Jolly said.

" I am up " I yelled. I jumped out of my bed and did a few flips to wake me up.

" Finally " she said.

" Now I have to go get ready " I said.

" Why? " she asked.

" Because every Sunday my adoptive parents take me and Macy to their friend's house " I explained.

" OK then hurry up and get ready " she said. I walked into my bathroom and did my morning routine. Walking out of my bathroom I went towards my closet and picked out my outfit. My outfit consisted of a grey knitted long sleeved blouse, a rose printed pleated A-line skirt, ASOS tights with over the knee socks, Dr. Martens Casey 6-eye 4-tie boots, a tux blazer with zip pockets and leather cuffs. I then did my hair and put a white lace bow in it. I put on some diamond earrings, a black bow bracelet, a owl ring, and my 5 Seconds of Summer guitar pick necklace. I then grabbed my phone and my bag (link on my profile). I walked out of my closet and walked towards Jolly.

" So how do I look? " I asked.

" You look amazing " she said. I opened my bag and looked at her.

" Come on if you are coming with me you have to get in the bag " I said.

" Yeah " she squealed. Once she got in the bag I closed it then walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I saw Jessica doing Macy's hair.

" Mom " Macy whined. " that hurts "

" Well suck it up princess because beauty hurts " I said sitting across from her.

" What did you do to your hair? " Macy asked.

" Well I wanted to try something different " I answered.

" I like it " Jessica said.

" Thanks " I said.

" Mom can I have my hair like Brooklyn's? " Macy asked.

" Maybe when you get older " Jessica answered.

" Are you girls ready to go? " Marcus asked.

" Of course I am ready, but these two, " I said pointing to Jessica and Macy. " are never ready. "

" Hey " they said.

" What it's true " I said.

" It is true " Marcus agreed.

" Whatever I am done with her hair so let's go " Jessica said. She grabbed her purse and I grabbed Macy's hand.

" So Brooke when do you think you are going to meet your family? " Macy asked.

" Well I might meet some of them sooner than I expected " I said.

" Really? " she asked.

" Really " I replied. We got in the car and of course the drive wasn't that long but it was short either.

" We're here " Marcus announced when we pulled up to the house.

" Finally " Macy and I said. We looked at each other and giggled.

" Come on girls " Jessica said. We got out of the car and walked to the front door. Marcus rang the door bell and the door opened.

" Mike, Vanessa " Jessica said while hugging both of them.

" Marcus, Jessica " Vanessa said.

" Where are Brooklyn and Macy? " Mike asked.

" Right here " Jessica answered. Macy and I walked up to Mike and Vanessa and gave them hugs.

" Brooklyn what happened to your hair? " Vanessa asked.

" I wanted to try something new " I answered.

" Well I like it " she replied.

" Thank you " I said.

" Well come on in we have a full house " Vanessa said.

" Please tell me they are not adults? " I asked.

" Nope they are your age " Mike answered.

" Yes " I cheered.

" Can we go in now? " Macy asked.

" Yes " Vanessa said. Before anyone could say anything else she ran into the house. We walked in behind her and Vanessa was asking about my karate and gymnastics.

" Brooklyn, Brooklyn " Macy screamed as she ran towards me.

" What's the matter Macy? " I asked.

" There is a girl in there that looks like you, but has red hair. " Brooklyn said. I walked with her into the living room. I saw a ton of teens then I saw the girl that looked like me. After a few seconds I realized that was Bloom.

" Bloom " I said.

" Brooklyn " she replied. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

" It is so nice to meet you " I said.

" You too " she said.

" Um I hate to interrupt your reunion, but we still have something to talk about. " one of the pixies said and I realized it was Amore.

" Oh you must be Amore " I said.

" How do you know my name? " she asked.

" Jolly talked about all of you " I answered.

" Where is Jolly? " Chatta asked.

" She's is in my backpack " I answered pointing to my backpack. I opened it and Jolly flew out.

" Jolly " all the pixies and fairies screamed.

" Hey guys " she said.

" So do you want to introduce me? " I asked Bloom.

" Alright this is Stella, Flora, Aisha, Techna, Musa, Timmy, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, Helia and this is- " I don't let her finish.

" Hi Chase " I said.

" Um hi Brooklyn " he said in a shy voice.

" Why I haven't heard him use that voice since we were young " Sky said.

" So I have a question where is the rest of my family? " I asked.

" Well about that. There are some things I have to tell you. " Bloom said.

" What is it? " I asked.

" Well I have yet to find our parents and Daphne is stuck in her nymph form " Bloom explained.

" Oh " I sighed.

" But that is why I had to find you. With you we will be able to find our parents, " Bloom said.

" Really? " I asked.

" Yeah " she answered.

" Yes " I exclaimed. I did a double back flip and landed perfectly.

" Are you sure she is your twin? " Riven asked and Musa hit him upside the head.

" Are you sure that is your real hair color? " I sassed.

" I like her " Riven said.

" I like her too she is better than all the other girls " Chase said and I giggled.

" Thank you Chase " I said and he blushed.

" Wait if you are Bloom's twin why is your hair a different color? " Musa asked.

" Because Brooklyn believes in a certain religion " Macy answered.

" What kind of religion? " Aisha asked.

" The religion where she always dyes her hair " Macy answered.

" Hey you can't talk " I said.

" Of course I can " Macy said.

" So is there any other questions? " I asked.

" Are you as clumsy as Bloom? " Riven asked. I flipped over the couch and landed perfectly.

" Does that answer your question? " I asked.

" Yep " he replied.

" Brooklyn we have to talk about when we are leaving " Bloom said.

" Wait what do you mean leaving? " Macy asked.

" I have to go with her if I want to find the rest of my family " I said to Macy.

" But I don't want you to leave " she said. I knelled in front of her.

" Macy you have a family here. Now I have to go find my family " I said.

" Fine, but you have to come visit me " she said.

" Now when do I ever break a promise? " I asked.

" Never " she answered.

* * *

After a while Macy, Jessica, and Marcus left. I sat down on the couch and let out a breath. Later I was going to go to my old house and get my clothes with the help of Stella.

" Get up " Stella said to me.

" Why? " I groaned.

" Because we have to go get your clothes " she said.

" But I don't want to " I said.

" Too bad " she said. I grabbed her arm and she teleported us to my room. Once we got to my room she took her staff and made my suitcases appear. Then she put all of my clothes in the suitcases. Once she was done she teleported us back to everyone.

" Where were you? " Bloom asked.

" We had to go get her stuff " Stella answered.

" Yeah I never knew I had this much stuff " I said.

" Well get to bed because we are leaving tomorrow " Bloom said. We walked up to Bloom's room and got ready for bed. I was ready so I got into Bloom's bed and fell asleep.


End file.
